A power converter such as a switched mode power supply (SMPS) converts an input voltage to a regulated output voltage, controls switching transistors to transfer input power through energy storage elements (for example, an inductor and/or capacitor) to a load, and supplies load current at the regulated output voltage. An SMPS regulator includes a controller that drives one or more switching transistors coupled at a switching node to the energy storage element(s). In a common configuration, an SMPS regulator (such as buck, boost, buck-boost) includes a power converter/switcher (controller and switching transistor(s)) coupled to an energy storage inductor at a switch node that is switched to form circuit arrangements to supply inductor current to the load, and to an output capacitor in parallel with the load, switched between charge/discharge cycles to maintain the regulated output voltage, and to supply load current.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.